


Glory

by Sannguine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Knight!Ren, M/M, Or whatever the hell it is that Ren does, Soft Space Boyfriends, Sorta. More or less, courting, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is at his side, as he always is, kneeling before his lover, his husband, his idol. Ren would give his life for this man, has risked it enough before. Hux is gazing down at him, emerald eyes alight with so many things; power, purpose, want.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

Ren remembers the date on his own, how could he possibly not? It had been years now, that they were celebrating their anniversary on the same date. Hux likes to tease him, that he reads his mind and remembers it that way, and occasionally the Knight will humour him. 

But he’s never forgotten, not in the five years that they have been together, in the three that they have been married, nor the two that Hux has been crowned Emperor.

Ren is at his side, as he always is, kneeling before his lover, his husband, his idol. Ren would give his life for this man, has risked it enough before. Hux is gazing down at him, emerald eyes alight with so many things; power, purpose, want.

Love.

“I got you a present.” 

Ren’s voice is even as he kisses at Hux’s hand when it’s offered to him. He nuzzles against the various rings adorned along his fingers, the gold wedding band wrapped snugly around his ring finger in particular. He plants a single kiss along the warm metal and locks eyes with Hux, who is peering down at him with a smirk.  


“Have you now?” Even while Hux’s voice takes on a teasing tone, there is a look to him, a look in those bright eyes, in how his face softens slightly. He is taken aback, even now, after so many years. Genuinely surprised.  


“I have.”  


“Show me.”  


And so Ren nods, rises from his knees and procures a small box from his robes. A tiny thing in comparison to his large hands, and hands it to his Emperor, who glances at it curiously, looking it over. It’s a simple box, nothing too special, but when he opens it up to glance upon the contents inside, he is immediately overwhelmed by what he see.

He had teased Ren, once upon a time, about being properly courted. Their marriage had been something of a galactic mess– while they had clearly loved one another, it was meant to been seen as an act of power. The esteemed General of the First Order being crowned Emperor, marrying his loyal and faithful Knight. It was meant to inspire fear from the Republic and loyalty from the Empire. And it did, it severed its purpose. Greatly, when the Resistance fell and all others systems began to bow at Hux’s feet. Glorious.

But Hux still teased Ren about being properly courted, just between the two of them. It’s why he’s stunned speechless now. For he holds in his hand something that he’s only ever thought of in the past, something that’s only come up in conversations once or twice, but he supposes that’s enough. It’s always enough for Ren to commit to memory. Something about his Knight that he truly adores.

“Ren…”  


“May I?”  


Hux nods, of course he nods, allowing Ren to take the box from his hands, to secure the ring that lay waiting in its confines and slide it onto an empty finger. And he is mesmerized, truly, by the beauty of it. By the way the mossy stone set in the center shifts colours every time he moves his hand, reminiscent of the skies back on his homeworld of Arkanis. How the metal that embraces the stone, silver and weather worn fades into something dark and beautiful around the edges.

“The welding should be sufficient enough. I did it myself, I… wanted the pleasure of making something for you, wanted to court you properly since you seemed up–”  


He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, Hux already fisting the front of his robes, pulling him close, kissing him with a burning heat, a heat that couldn’t compare to anything else in the galaxy. He kisses him like it’s religious, like he’s desperate and that Ren might leave and the Knight can only yield, submit, oblige to his Emperor.

And when they break for air, when Hux is breathing hard and fast, lips glossy from their kisses and freckled cheeks dusted pink with their endeavours Ren merely hums his approval, brushes a strand of ginger hair back into order and kisses at the corner of Hux’s mouth, murmuring. “Happy Anniversary.”

Then he is bowing again, knelt down on one knee, dark curls falling across his face as he smirks, right arm crossed over his chest and hand laying flat against against his robes, above his heart. “Long live the Emperor.”


End file.
